


The Swan of Leicester

by AuspexOfIlia



Series: Fables of Fodlan [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All the Deer are here!, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, I highly suggest listening to the soundtrack while reading this, Minor Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Minor Hilda Valentine Goneril/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Minor Raphael Kirsten/Leonie Pinelli, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuspexOfIlia/pseuds/AuspexOfIlia
Summary: Years ago, all five heirs to Leicester disappeared overnight. Since then, the Alliance has faltered, with the ever growing threat of Adrestian Nobility looming over their heads. Ignatz Victor, son of two wealthy merchants, does his best to support his friends in these trying times while still chasing his dream of being an artist. Of course, he wasn't expecting to come across one of the lost heirs whilst on a hunting trip, much less in the form of a swan...Marianne/Ignatz Swan Lake AU.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor
Series: Fables of Fodlan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568947
Kudos: 4





	The Swan of Leicester

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I wasn't gonna post this until I had way more of it done and I finished Cinder and Ashe, but today is Marianne's birthday, and I can't just sit here and do nothing!  
> This version follows the original ballet the closest, but because I grew up with the Barbie movie I added one aspect exclusive to that version. You'll see next chapter, whenever I get that up.  
> For now, enjoy the prologue.

Deep in the woods of Leicester, moonlight glimmered off the surface of a cerulean lake. At the edge stood a maiden cloaked in blue, her head bowed in prayer. Tears streamed from her eyes, crystals dropping to the ground.

Behind her stood the man who ruined her life. The man who’d abandoned his humanity in his lust for power, and revoked the humanity of those who crossed his path.

“No matter how much you pray, your salvation will never come,” he said. “Those around you gave up their faith long ago. You’d be wise to follow."

The maiden did not bother to face him. Instead, she fell on her knees, her dress now drenched by the waves. Even if she was trapped and had no hope for rescue, her bond with the goddess still remained, and no one, not even Lord Thales of the Agarthans, could break it.


End file.
